Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!
Storyline Join Huckle Cat, Lowly Worm, and all the other delighted Richard Scarry characters in the Busytown playground as they take turns answering every child's favorite question: "What do you want to be when you grow up?" Children will love learning all about the exciting jobs―from farmers and firefighters to teachers and truck drivers―that keep Busytown bustling every day. Charming animation and original music, including a "Busy People" theme song, will have children laughing and singing along with the Best Busy People Video Ever! Sound Effects Used * Airplane Engine Sound * Children Talking & Playing * Elektra Records, Fire Engine Passes With Bell Clanging/Sound Ideas, FIRE TRUCK - PASS BY WITH BELL CLANGING, SIREN IN B/G * Elektra Records, Steamship Blast/Hollywoodedge, Ship Huge Low Pitched TE048201/Sound Ideas, SHIP, HORN - BLAST, MARINE, BOAT 02 * Fire Truck Siren Sound 02 * Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Rumble PE1007102/Sound Ideas, THUNDER - THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 * Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 * Sound Ideas, BELL, HAND - FIRE BELL * Sound Ideas, BELL, TREE - GLISS, MUSIC, PERCUSSION 02 * Sound Ideas, BIRD, SEAGULL - SEAGULL AND SURF, ANIMAL, WATER, OCEAN, SEASHORE, WAVES * Sound Ideas, CARTOON - FAST APPROACH AND QUICK STOP WITH SKID (Skid sound only) * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - JEW'S HARP BOING, SHORT 01 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BOING - SPACE BOING, HIGH * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - BOAT HORN * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, RATCHET - SINGLE RATCHET CRANK 01, 02, 03, or 04 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SQUEAKY SCREW 02 * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SWIMMING - SLOW SWIMMING STROKES, WATER * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FAST ZIP BY * Sound Ideas, CARTOON, WHISTLE - FLUTTERING WHISTLE UP AND DOWN * Sound Ideas, CART, SHOPPING - PUSH AWAY SHOPPING CART DOWN STORE AISLE, GROCERY * Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - ELECTRONIC: FOUR DIGIT ENTRY, PRINT RECEIPT (Beeping portion only) * Sound Ideas, CRASH, JUNK - JUNK FALL AND CRASH * Sound Ideas, DOOR, BELL - SINGLE RING * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - CLOSE 02 (Close only) * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - CLOSE 03 * Sound Ideas, DOOR, WOOD - OPEN 04 * Sound Ideas, MAIL BOX, METAL - CLOSE LID, LETTER, POST * Sound Ideas, MAIL BOX, METAL - OPEN LID, LETTER, POST * Sound Ideas, RESIDENTIAL, DAY - BIRDS, TRAFFIC RUMBLE, AMBIENCE * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - METAL PULLEY: TURNING * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - METAL THREAD: TURNING * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - MOVE SIDE TO SIDE * Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, METAL - TURNING * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 01 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 02 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 03 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 04 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 05 * Sound Ideas, SQUISH, CARTOON - WET SQUISHY IMPACT 06 * Sound Ideas, TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC - ELECTRONIC 1: RINGING, OFFICE * Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, SLIDE - SLIDE DOWN, QUICK Image Gallery * Richard Scarry's Best Busy People Video Ever!/Image Gallery Audio Samples Also See * Richard Scarry's Best ABC Video Ever! (1989) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Counting Video Ever! (1989) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Learning Songs Video Ever! (1993) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) * Richard Scarry's Best Sing Along Mother Goose Video Ever! (1994) (Videos) External Links https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K_iFz7mJqpA Category:Videos